Dancing with Tears in My Eyes
by BumpSetSpike2014
Summary: Sonfic. Cammie is dealing with the loss of her love, Zach. Now, its up to her to decided how she deals with it. RATED M for dark themes...NO LEMONS. OOC/AU/OC *Sorry bad Summery!* READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Here We Go, Welcome To My Funeral

"**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes": **

**Songfic by SuperKoolBabe11796**

**A/N: All Characters are property of Ally Carter…but Amber is mine. The song belongs to the amazing Ke$ha! Thanks**

[[Chapter 1: Here we go, welcome to my funeral]]

Staring silently out the window, I felt the world around me growing cold. First period is always the hardest for me, after our break up. It's biology, and he, of course, is my biology partner. Bex, or more formerly, Rebecca, thinks I should transfer classes. What am I supposed to say, though? Exactly. What Bex doesn't know is that every time I look at him, I feel at peace, like nothing is wrong. Which is ironic, of course, when this whole situation involves him. Today was different though, colder. Once again I was on an island in the middle of the ocean during a hurricane.

"Good Morning class," Mr. Thomas greeted us. At least one of us is happy. "Cell Biology is the topic today. Who can raise their hand and tell me the most important part of a cell?"

Instantly, a hand shot up. normally their would be two, mine and Amber, this snooty girl who always has to one up me. After "it" happened though, I've risen my hand less and less. I guess I just don't find our competition that important anymore.

"Cammie? Would you care to contribute?" All eyes focused on me and I felt my partners eyes especially. I took one look at Amber, and shook my head.

"No Mr. Thomas, I do not." I see Amber drop her jaw, then smile triumphantly. Becks has this worried look in her eyes and he…well, he just looks dumfounded.

"Then how about Zach?" Mr. Thomas directs his attention at my ex, and suddenly I feel sick. Everything about him makes me want to scream. But I don't. I just deliberately look away as my bio teacher grills him.

"The nucleus, sir." His deep, authoritative voice seems strained today, as if he's trying to hide something, which I'm sure he is.

"Exactly. The nucleus…" Suddenly, a loud cacophony of sounds rang through the hallways. The murmur of my classroom alerted me that the fire alarm had gone off. With each passing moment, the hysteria became more and more heightened, and I began to realize that this was no drill. Without warning, my mind wandered over something extreme. Lately, I couldn't seem to deal with the pain of seeing him, and what we could have been, when he barely speaks to me. What I wanted was an out; someway to leave all this pain. All at once, I was getting my wish. All I had to do was run into that fire. Granted, that was very public, and that really wasn't I had planned on, but it was my only way out. Any other way, someone would stop me. My mind, which already was more alert, became hyper aware and I bolted for the door. I made the mistake of looking around and witnessed Bex's visage looking panicked and I began to feel a bit guilty. But Bex was popular right? She has other friends, or could find them. In one fluid motion, I swung the door opened and the room erupted into terrified shouts. I kept running though. Now was the time when looking back would ruin the plan. I finally found my rescue; the fire had spread to the cafeteria. My stomach churned and I knew I was taking to much time. I took one more look around the school that I had only been in for three months, but had already brought me so much heartache. I started my sprint….

"Cammie! NOO!" I had reached my fiery furnace. The flames engulfed my being so quickly that I barely had time to register who called my name. I only then realized that Bex was screaming in the background, crying for me to come out. The world was turning black and I knew my time was out. But just before I left, I heard a soft, but assertive voice pleading, "Cammie, don't die. I love you."


	2. Here We go, This is My Confessional

[[Chapter 2: Here We Go, This is my Confessional…]]

Just for the record, I defiantly did NOT kiss Jake Roberts. I don't know _how_ that rumor got started, but its not true. I never would even go near that, that…_boy_, if it wasn't for that stupid English assignment we had to write. We were to rewrite on act from _Romeo and Juliet_, but you know, because life couldn't get any worse, the act we had to rewrite? The kissing one. Actually, it went a little more like this….

_**Flashback**_

October 17th, 20-

Ms. Ralia walked around, holding a stack of papers that seemed to glare menacingly at us. Many students, looking at the pile anxiously, shrank away whenever she came near them.

"Good morning class, may I please have your attention?" Everyone look wearily at her, expecting the worst. Once all the eyes were on her, she continued. "As you may have noticed, there is quite a big stack of papers in my hand. But don't not worry, it is not a test or essay. Its actually one of my favorite assignments. Cammie, Zach, can I please have you to pass out the papers please?" We stood up silently, collecting the papers and dolling them out to others. Once and a while we caught each others eye, and we would smirk, but otherwise it was a pretty uneventful.

One by one, the class seemed to perk up, to smile. I was extremely curious by the time I sat down, so I briefly read over the sheet and smiled. We were rewriting an act from _Romeo and Juliet_. I could see it now, Zach and me as Romeo and Juliet, dancing the night away. Soon enough my smile turned into a full on grin and Bex smirked knowingly.

I had hardly noticed the noise the class was making, but suddenly I heard a loud, "CLASS!", and all was silent.

"Thank you. As you obviously have already seen, you will be writing a new version of one act out of _Romeo and Juliet_. Your will be working in groups," The class once again erupted in noise, but quieted down rather quickly. " The ones _I_ assign to you." The class groaned and my heart began to constrict. I knew what was coming. I quickly flipped the page over and saw our group names and acts listed in such a pretty font.

**Act 1**

**Kyle **

**Kayla **

**McKayla **

**Leon **

**Lauren **

**Act 2**

**Jake**

**Cammie **

**Act 3**

**Olivia**

**Penelope **

**Winston**

**Joe**

**Nick**

**Act 4**

**Max**

**Carly**

**Sabrina **

**Tanya**

**Ricky**

**Act 5**

**Zach **

**Grant **

**Liz**

**Henry **

**Amber**

I looked fervently into my book prayed act two was not _the act_, you know, the balcony one? Yet, my luck had once again evaded me and it was. Suddenly, I could feel my body shaking and I knew I was having a panic attack. Which was ridiculous, if you ask me, because it was only a group. Zach noticed me first, his eyes getting wider with every passing moment, until he leaped out of his seat to calm me down. After a while, my body had stopped shaking so violently and I could see clearer. But, to this day still, no one knows the real reason I panicked. They all think that I though we had to do way more then we did. Ha. I wish.

"These groups are non-negotiable. You will have 6 weeks to rewrite. I guess that is all. Oh, and you _will_ have to perform them for a grade." With that, she let us go to our groups to discuss. Jake and I got along much better than I had expected, and the 6 weeks flew by very fast. Soon enough, it was our time to perform.

On the day of our performance, I already knew it wouldn't be good day. Zach wasn't there in first period, and I knew that it was a feeble hope to think he would be in second. Secondly, the aura around the whole room was full of mystery and apprehension, like something crazy was about to happen. Finally, it was our turn to go. Everything was going fine, until we got to the end—the kissing part. Rather quickly, the room's atmosphere changed from wonder to romance. Jake, who everyone knew was a _great_ actor, was coming closer and my brain went into hyper mode. I knew that this kiss could make or break my grade—or ruin my relationship. Suddenly, I had a choice to make, and not a lot of time to decide. As he approached my brain started to fog and I got caught in the heat of the moment. We had never rehearsed this kiss, or even planned we would do it. Yet, somehow, Jake kept coming closer and started to lean. I leaned in too, purely involuntary. Then I felt his lips on mine and we were kissing. The class clapped and cheered. I pulled my face away quickly, only to look at my boyfriend's horrified face.

Wait a minuet.

Oh my gosh. I _did_ kiss Jake.

Crap.


	3. I have destroyed our love, It's Gone

[[Chapter 3: I have destroyed our love, it's gone]]

I awoke in a small, blindingly white room, and for a brief moment I thought I was dead. But then I heard a small sniffle, and knew that if I was dead, I wouldn't be hearing such sounds. I tried to look but my body didn't respond. My mind went in to overdrive, trying to figure out the reason my head wouldn't respond. Was I paralyzed? Maybe. I tried again, and this time I could move my head. I wasn't dead. Suddenly, I head the sound again. What _was_ that? I began to listen more closely.

"Why?" The voice kept repeating. "Why?" Why what?

"Bex, it isn't your fault. You couldn't control Cammie's actions." Another voice, a little more harsh, consoled Bex. So, they were talking about me?

"I should have known though. Cammie had been acting weird ever since…" She trailed off.

"Since what?" The man's (I concluded that it was, indeed a man's) voice prodded.

"Since you broke up with her." Her voice cracked, as if she was the one being dumped. A flood of tears and wails erupted from her small body.

"What?" Zach asked, handing her a tissue.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you don't—HONK—know exactly—HONK—why she did what—HONK— she did. You knew she was acting different."

"Well, I knew she was acting a little different, like not answering questions in science and stuff, but that was because of _me_?"

"Wow. And I thought I was dense. Yes, dumb shit. It was because of you. She loved you. Honestly loved you. And I know you did too. You wouldn't have ran into the fire if you didn't love her."

"That's not true. I was still her friend, wasn't I? Doesn't that account for anything?"

"I am her best friend, and I didn't even have the guts to run in their. Thus you love her still."

"Fine, let's just say, for hypothetical reasons, even if I did love her, it wouldn't have made any difference. Because if she did 'honestly love me' then she wouldn't have kissed Jake. Why she kiss him?" My hear broke when he said that. I began to remember everything once again, and it all became to much to bear.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." The words flew out faster then I had intended them too. Both people swiveled around to look at me. Bex's face was still red and tearstained, but her mouth was dropped. And Zach's face, thought it had traces of deep hurt was hopeful and bright.

"Cammie?" Bex spoke first, her eyes gleaming with tears, smiled slightly.

"Yeah?" My voice, hoarse from no water, said quietly.

"CAMMIE!" She screamed, her face brighter then anything I had ever seen.

"Gosh, Bex. Could you please tone down the volume? It would greatly appreciated by all who are in the immediate vicinity of you." I alluded to Zach, but never looked his direction. I was still trying to come up with an answer to his very real question.

"Sorry." She blushed. "But the doctor said that you didn't have a good chance of living, after your…" Again she trailed. This time though, it wasn't silent for long.

"After your suicide attempt." Zach spat at me, and I flinched. I never expected those words to hurt as much as they did. "Why the hell did you even decide to do that stupid and moronic thing. Why Cammie?" He's anger was rising up now.

"Zach, what's your problem? Why are you insulting her? She just came out a fire, for gosh sakes." Bex scolded him, but that did nothing to calm Zach down. I took a deep breath and began to spoke.

"Ok, you want an answer? Here you go, wise guy. You broke up with me because I kissed Jake. And guess what, I did. But can I tell you something? Its not like I wanted to, or even planed to. He just started to lean in and I couldn't figure out how to get out of it without ruining our scene. You know me and my grades. But I never wanted to kiss him, and the whole time I was, I was thinking about you, and how much I missed you and I wondered where you were. So there. That's the truth. If you don't like, fine, but I gave you answer." I looked at him for the first time since he broke up with me, my eyes filled with tears even though I tired to hold them. He looked no different, and I knew that it was no use. He wasn't coming back to me, and I blew it. I sighed, and the tears came down silently, my heart breaking for the second time.

"Cammie?" I looked up instantly, only because the voice I heard wasn't Zach's _or_ Bex's. It was someone I though I'd forget about forever.


	4. I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

[[Chapter 4: I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes]]

"Who the hell are you?" Zach said, venom lacing his voice. I just looked at Bex with an expression that was a mix of anger, shock and resentment. But what they didn't know is that I also felt a glimmer of hope, that maybe, things could go right for once.

"Same to you." The boy nodded at him and walked closer to me. He smiled kindly, as if I wasn't completely insane and just attempted to kill my self. I smiled too, because its impossible not to with this boy.

"Hey Cam. So, I heard you ran into the fire." His eyes were so alive and bright, so anger-free. It was a welcome change from my current sight. He didn't at all sound condescending to me.

"Colby." I breathed. I was so happy to see him I could barely remember why I was even in here. "What? How? Why—?"

"Cam, shhhhh. We'll have plenty of time for that later. But first, why did you run into that fire again?" Colby looked at me quietly, and I knew it was no use trying to get off topic with Colby in the room.

"Well….It really isn't that important." I looked at Zach quickly, and I could tell he did _not_ like that. I smiled slightly. Finally, he gets some of my pain!

"Actually, she's lying." My jaw dropped and eyes narrowed. Oh, so that how he wants to play? I hope he knows two can play this game. " She ran into the fire because I broke up with her."

"Cam? You _dated_ him?" Colby looked disgusted and I laughed. Wow, it felt good. Its been too long.

"Yeah, I know. I think I was temporarily insane."

"I don't think temporarily covers it." Zach glowered at me. Next, two things happened. First of all, before I could respond, the doctor came to discharge me, saying I only had minor burns because Zach pulled me out so quick. Secondly, once we all got outside, Zach decided that he wasn't don't sparring with me.

"I don't know why they discharged you. You ran into a fire. My personal opinion is that you should be institutionalized." Bex smacked him, but he only glared at her.

"Too bad your not the doctor, Zachary." I used his full name because it pisses him off the most.

"Well Cameron, it's a shame I did pull you out of the fire, because if I knew you'd be like this, I would have left you." I was speechless. He would have let me die? Suddenly, I saw Colby punch Zach right in the nose and he feel down hard. Colby whacked him again, but this time Zach moved and punched him instead. The fight grew rapidly out of control, and I knew I had to stop it.

"STOP!" I yelled, running straight into Zach's punch toward Colby, making me the recipient of it. I stumbled back in to Colby's strong arms, my eye hurting like hell.

"Cam? You ok?" Colby stopped, his own face bleeding and bruised. I nodded slowly, taking in every inch of his face and assessing the damage. He picked me up and turned to Bex.

"You'd better make sure he's ok." Colby said quietly, and I looked at her.

"Bex. Tell him I'm sorry." Tears were in my eyes, pleading for her not to be mad at me.

"Cammie. Its not your fault. I mean, sure you said some mean things to him, but he's the one who said the worst." Bex reassured me. I nodded, and Colby carried me toward his car. I couldn't look back. I knew I just lost of a part of my life that I never did want to lose. But that's how life is, losing stuff that you didn't want to lose. On the ride home, we didn't talk at all, until we got to my house.

"Cam. Are you mad at me?" Colby asked quietly.

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Well, he was your ex. And I never wanted to hurt you, but he just pushed me to far…"

"Colby. I'm not mad at you. Zach is a jerk and I should have realized that a long time ago. It was sad that I had to run into a fire before I got it."

"Well, in that case…" Colby leaned in a little and so did I. Before I knew it, I was kissing Colby Jacobson, the boy I always loved, but never had the guts to tell him, so we became best friends. Finally, everything was perfect and no one would ruin it. Or so I thought….


End file.
